In Heaven's Arms
by Loli of Loveliness
Summary: Life is made up of love, prosperity, and sorrow. Follow Anastasia Turner's as she struggles through emotions, complications, and who knows what else. Maybe there is such a thing as true happiness after all… From 4th year and up. Draco MafoyxOC
1. Equanimity 1

_Okay, so yeah. I haven't been alive lately. Really, the only thing to blame is schoolwork and my lazy/distracted self. Soooo, I deleted my old story and rewrote it. My writing style has improved so I wanted to improve this story as well. To explain, this whole story is divided into five arcs. Starting with 4th year, each year will be a different arc. Probably got the gist of it so I'll shut up now and let you read..._

* * *

**Arc I: Equanimity**

**e-qua-nim-i-ty**- noun: mental or emotional stability or composure, especially under tension for strain; calmness; equilibrium

I was in a dangerous position right now. My chest was being pressed upon as my heart rate starts to speed up. Slender arms were wrapped around my torso. Sharp, manicured nails dug deeper into my shoulder blades. Oxygen was failing to reach my lungs as the person squeezed me tighter and tighter. Floundering about and crying for help didn't do a thing since the figure didn't want me to move. My face continued to get redder at each passing moment. And the worst part is, I'm in the public eye where everyone can see. Yet, no one tried to help me out of my predicament. Oh, how embarrassing!

"Mother, stop it. I can't breathe!" I managed to choke out. But her thin arms hugged me tighter.

"I can't stand seeing my precious daughter leaving to Hogwarts another year!" she cried but finally let go. I stumbled backwards, almost bumping into someone. Spectators giggled around us as my face was flushed red with embarrassment.

Dramatic or not, my family always seem to get attention. Maybe it's because you're a Turner, one of the remaining pureblood wizarding families from who knows how long. Not to mention a long family history with fame, fortune, and drama. While doing family research, I found that the Turners were around during 11th century England. However, I knew we were existing much earlier in the wizarding world. News of our wealth then spread around to the muggles, where many individuals have claimed to be part of the family. Therefore, the textbooks displayed many different (and fake) coat of arms. Hell, even I don't know what the original arms look like. For the most part, I'm very fine with muggles (unlike most Slytherins), but I can't help but scowl every time a "Turner" is present. Perhaps that's just my inner pride slipping out…

I quickly made my way to the very back of the train, maneuvering through the crowd of people as I went. I shoved pass a person who quickly grabbed my elbow.

"Well look what I caught," that person said. I knew instantly by his icy touch and smooth voice who it was.

"Make yourself useful and bug off, Malfoy," I snarled. "Go find someone else to harass. I'm sure they'll enjoy it." Damn it, he was the last person I wanted to see today. Well, next to Pansy Parkinson. Merlin, you have know idea how much I hate that witch. No pun intended.

I looked up and glared into his cold gray eyes. The Malfoys and Turners are said to be really close families. You know, being all rich and powerful and such. I met the Malfoy kid when I was a child. As far as I can remember, we didn't get along well. Since second or third year, he's always been flirting with me. But during the first few years I was already in a relationship you could say. So, I paid no mind to him. Now partner-less, it's the perfect opportunity for him to woo me. Like that's going to happen.

I mean really, he could have all the girls he wanted with a quick snap of his fingers, but it seems his main target was always me. I may be a little narcissistic, but I really can't see why he likes me. I'm not very high maintenance as one would expect from a Turner. My loudmouth and spunk greatly matches with my punk attire. I'm a complete opposite of a snobbish rich girl, like I thought Malfoy's type would be.

"Why can't I stay a little longer? I've missed you during the past three, long months over the summer. We had so much fun at the Quidditch World Cup." He smirked with his usual smirk. I snarled, wanting to wipe that grin off of him.

"We didn't do anything!" I snapped. "I basically screamed in your ear for Ireland to win. Oh, and I poured my butterbeer all over you when you tried to feel me up. And when the whole riot started, you disappeared when it was total chaos! Probably off to snog with a Veela in a tent…"

"If I said I did, would you be jealous?" he asked smoothly.

"As if!" With brute force, I shook him off and went on my way, his eyes still on me.

"I didn't, just so you know!"

After several greetings from friends, my long walk ended as I reached the reserved compartment. I laughed to myself when I saw a golden plaque nailed firmly onto the wall. Stepping inside, I opened the window just wide enough and waited. A little white dove came flying in and transformed into a teenaged girl.

"What took you so long, An? Do you know how hard it is to catch up to a train?" she panted.

I sighed and explained my reasons on what happened. "I had some minor obstacles along the way."

The Ravenclaw readjusted her rectangular frames. "Merlin, what happened? Did you get into another fight again?"

I shook my head no. "Malfoy," I mouthed.

"What? Did he do anything to you?" she asked frantically.

I chuckled. "I'm fine, El. You need to like calm down and not worry as much."

Alright, time for introductions. Ellis Lilybeam (El for short, but that's for my use only) is my best friend. She's shy and timid, the opposite of me. But she's in Ravenclaw because she's hella smart. Somehow, our bond is like really, really, really close. Maybe that's because we're childhood friends. She has straight, black hair that reaches down to her hips. Blunt bangs run straight across the top of her head, covering her forehead. El is slightly taller than me (but then again, who isn't?) and fairly thin because of her studying habit and not being the best athlete. And underneath her rectangle glasses are dark brown eyes that often fill up with tears if you just take a step towards her. She used to be a crybaby before I stepped in and showed her to be firm and have more self-confidence.

We've been friends since we were mere toddlers. Although my family is at a much higher power than hers, El's parents are like big in the potion and medical business. During the time I was traveling back and forth between two countries, she actually made herself into an animagus in a form of a dove. So yeah, that's how smart she is.

"I know I do, but this is Malfoy we are talking about! What did he exactly do to you?" El asked.

The end of my lips turned upwards into a smirk, much like Malfoy's. My facial features morphed into the chiseled, blonde-haired boy we were talking about. I leaned down to her ear which caused her to blush bright red. "I'll tell you exactly what he did," I whispered seductively.

* * *

I watched in amusement as the figure walked away from me. Her hips swayed slightly without any intention. I know she could feel my stare, but she coldly ignored it and continued her way. I bit my lower lip at another rejection coming from Anastasia Turner.

I, Draco Malfoy, could have anyone falling on their feet before me. But for the past years, my target has only been Turner. To tell you the truth, I was captivated by her since the first time we met. But that's when I was a child. What would a seven-year-old know anything about love? But after contemplating for a long time (and I mean a really long time), I realized that I was drawn to her.

She is strikingly breathtaking from every perspective. Despite her dark past, the girl's features are purely innocent and youthful. Large brown eyes with an eerie red tint were paired with dark, rounded brows. Long, black lashes project and curl upwards gave the appearance of even larger eyes. Then, there are those small, petal-like lips that are tinted in a soft red. Her normally fair skin is now darker due to the summer heat. Inky black hair flows down to her small but round bottom (Not that I looked there or anything!) in random, wispy strands. Bangs parted in the middle, but a piece of hair falls in the center of her face and swayed to right. Once sloping, feminine shoulders became more angled and straight when she became a Chaser on the Slytherin Quidditch team (And quite a good Chaser, if I might add). Strangely, her thin limbs are able to brutally injure someone. The speed and strength of the 153 centimeter tall girl is inhuman. With the rumors of her often getting into fights, it's dangerous enough to even like her. Yet, I still try to get close.

_A beautiful rose with a dark past. Uses her thorns to protect herself and to warn others not to get too close. The strategy seems to work until someone wanted to cut it. Her thorns didn't stop him from picking it. Sharp ends sliced through skin, making it drip with crimson blood. Obviously, the naïve person is injured because of the flower. Even so, the rose is place in a vase full of water for all to admire. Now, she is blooming thriving beautifully. In the end, the pain was all worth it._

A piercing shriek snapped me out of another Turner-trance. "Draaaacoooooo!"

I cringed at the scream and quickly dreamed myself at another place. It was too late now as I am being suffocated by a pair of two, stubby arms.

"I missed you so much over the summer!" Parkinson whined. I saw Crabbe and Goyle walk behind her, yet they didn't help me get out of my predicament. Some followers I have. After the greetings, my group made their way to my compartment located at the back of the train. During that, Parkinson clung onto my arm and blabbered on about her summer. Something about shoes or whatever… I tried to block out her annoying voice, but it's impossible to get rid of it, just like an annoying rash.

We were almost there when a scream erupted inside my compartment.

"AN, YOU BIG MEANY!"

Furious at the intruder, I swung open the door. I saw Lilybeam sitting down and she looked like she was about to cry. That means Turner has to be here too. However, I saw myself gripping my stomach and roaring with laughter.

Wait, what?

I turned back around to look at my group. They were just as perplexed as I was, perhaps even more. I noticed my doppelganger wearing a leather vest over a striped tee, tight black pants, and combat boots. There's only one person I know who would wear such dark clothing. My twin's face slowly transformed back into a more feminine one.

"How was that mean? All I did was reenact what Malfoy was doing," Turner snorted.

"You made it such a big deal about it!" Glasses-Girl protested.

Turner howled with laughter once more. "Because every harassment Malfoy does is a big deal. I might as well file a lawsuit against him."

Lilybeam chuckled and focused her attention at the door. She froze in terror when she saw us. "Um, An…" she managed to squeak out. Still giggling, Turner turned around and her expression turned cold.

"Oh, whoops. It looks like we're in the wrong compartment, El. I guess we should go find another one," she said with a smug look.

"That's right, Turner!" Parkinson piped up, clearly not realizing Turner's sarcasm. "This is Draco's compartment."

Turner opened her mouth to say something, but held her comment back. (Perhaps about Parkinson's stupidity) She stomped out the doorway, grabbed my golden plaque that was _nailed to the wall _with one hand, and pried it off with no struggle. She snapped the item in two and shoved the broken piece in my hands. The nails almost punctured my most vital organs. But who would care about that when you are standing in front of the most stunning person in the world?

"It looks like it's not your compartment now. Do you see your name on it?" she asked in a mocking tone.

With that Turner, pushed us all out and slammed the door. The others were too busy banging on the walls and trying to open it. It looks like she charmed it so that no one can get in. I just stood behind them, too love-struck to do anything. I stared down at the destroyed sign and felt like one of the broken nails scrapped against my skin. And possibly stabbed through my heart.

* * *

After casting several locking charms, I smiled and tucked my wand back in my pocket. I know it is not the safest place to put it, but where else are you going to? At least my wand is made of ebony wood. It's a strong, dense wood, isn't it? Well, that's what Mr. Ollivander had said when the wand chose me. With the core made out of unicorn tail hair, it bonds strongly to someone with who is proud to be who they are. Sometimes I wonder if my wand chose the right person. At an average length of 28 centimeters, the handle is carved with intricate, lace-like designs.

"An, is it really necessary to kick them out like that? More importantly, go into Malfoy's compartment in the first place? It's really not good to look for trouble. I still have to look after you even though you are the one who protects me," El said concernedly.

That is true. I protect El from bullies, monsters, and whatnot. El tries to get me out of trouble. It's a win-win situation, right?

"What do you expect? Share the compartment with them? I'm not Share Bear, El. And come on, it's fun to get into trouble sometimes. Seeing the looks on their faces is priceless! C'mon, live a little!"

She sighed hesitantly. "I'm trying to. People don't just take one giant leap to become more assertive."

I bit my lip in frustration. There's no point arguing from here.

"Um, An? I this may be just a guess, but do you have feelings for Malfoy? Because he's always been your target of pranks and I've read that…"

I stared at El bewildered. Me like Malfoy? That's like me liking a fat elephant seal after it farted in my face. Yeah, that's not good. "El, the feelings I have for that guy is hatred, disgust, and pity. One must be mental to like a guy like him."

She merely shrugged. "I guess that explains Parkinson."

I howled with laughter at El's remark. I then remembered what I found out over the summer. "Hey, El. Do you want to know a secret?" I smirked.

She looked hesitant for a moment. But after a few eyebrow wiggles and creepy grins, she soon said yes. I leaned over and whispered my knowledge into her ear. Her eyes widened in shock.

"Are you sure, An? Your father told you?" she asked worriedly. She seemed to react less troubled than I had expected.

I shrugged. "Not really directly to me. I over-heard him talking at a meeting. It seems it's going to happen."

El shook her head in distress. "No, no, no. This can't happen. It's too dangerous. Can't your father do something to stop it?" she pleaded.

"Nope. He's not in charge of it. What's done is done," I sighed. We continued to talk and goof off until the train ride was over. Malfoy and his crew didn't bother to visit us again, which relieved us both. Grey, stone peaks of the castle poked up from behind large conifers. We changed into our uniforms before the train slowly halted to a stop at the station in Hogsmeade.

El gave a sigh of exhaustion. "We're finally 'home'."

I took both of her hands and smiled. "Relax. Everything is going to be okay as long as we're with each other."

She seemed to calm down after what I said. We promptly left the train, considering our compartment was all the way in the back. (Thanks to Malfoy for picking the  
worst place on the train) However, I was still thinking why I keep using Malfoy as my target for shenanigans. Was it really to get back at him for all the times he teased El? There has to be another reason other than for the fun of it. Perhaps? Maybe? Could it be?

Nah.

There's no way I could contain feelings like that for him. I doubt Malfoy is feeling the same way as well. He is despicable to think that everything, including love, is a game. I hate people who think like that. I have been broken apart and measly glued back together before. So I will not do the same over a silly little breakup with a flirt.

"An, are you okay? You seem to be in deep thought," El said in her quiet voice that snapped me out of my thoughts. I pushed the hair out of my face to the right, only to have it fall back into its original place.

"Yeah, just thinking 'bout that we're halfway done with our lives at Hogwarts. It seems like yesterday we were all boarding that train for the first time," I lied.

She sighed in response. "An, don't say sentimental things like that. It's not like you."

We linked arms and walked toward the carriages. I stared at the slim, horse-like creatures that pulled them. They were so thin, but they can pull over 45 kilograms of students and a carriage. Underestimated animals they are.

"A girl in my house said that those who witnessed death can see them," El piped up. "I've always wondered what they look like."

I shrugged. "Nothing that marvelous. Just picture an anorexic Pegasus with a ghostly appearance and with no hair. Besides, didn't you witness a death also?"

The Ravenclaw shook her head. "I didn't see it firsthand. Unlike you- sorry. I didn't mean to bring it up…" She looked at me if I was going to hit her or something. I was partially hurt by her reaction. Even if we've been friends for the past twelve years, El still fears everything, including me.

"It's fine. I'm past it now," I lied once again. She gave me a quizzical look, but I smiled to reassure her everything is alright.

Coming from the very end of the train, we were bound to be the last people to board the carriages. So El and I started to bounce around to find a place to sit.

"Um, An? I found a place, but-"

"That's great! Let's get in!"

"But An, there's-"

"What are you stalling for? Hurry in before all the other ones are taken! I think it's staring to rain too."

El entered first all nervous and shaky. I went in behind her and sighed in regret. On one side sat Crabbe, Goyle, and Parkinson. To the opposite of them was Malfoy. El slipped behind me unnoticed, which made me forced to sit next to the ferret. I scowled in disgust and held El's hand to show that it's alright. Pug-faced saw the little gesture and looked at us oddly as if we were queer. I ignored her existence for now as I watched El study my almond-shaped nails.

"An, why didn't you like your normal square-tipped ones? They seem a lot less… dangerous," she pointed out.

"And why are they painted black anyway?" Parkinson piped up, not caring if we wanted to hear her annoying voice or not. "It just seems so dark. But then again, it's _you_ we're talking about so it's no surprise you would paint it black. If you try something more fun and cheerful, like pink, then you might become popular and pretty as me! Turner, you're always so punk and gothic and scary. It's no wonder why you only have Lilybeam as a friend. But when I think about it, it's weird how a crybaby such as her would be able to stay with a monster like you. Don't take this the wrong way, but you are a little bit pretty. In a creepy porcelain doll kind of way. But guys now a days are into curvy supermodels instead of _that. _Maybe you'll fit in like in the 1800's or something. So that's why I am always up to date on the latest fashion trends. Have you heard what's popular now? Well, probably not but…"

With my fingers, I rubbed by temples in frustration. Thank Merlin I wasn't the only one annoyed with Parkinson's rambling. El was constantly cleaning and readjusting her frames in order to pass time. Crabbe and Goyle, who were sitting on either side of Parkinson, stared off into space, seemingly blocking out any word coming from her mouth. Daringly, my eyes scrolled over to the left. Malfoy was pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand while the other was clenched into a tight fist. He looked over at me and smiled. Panicking, I reverted my eyes back to El, feeling heat rise to my face. I glanced back at the Slytherin girl. She was still rambling on about who knows what. I think it's about shoes or something... The carriage was moving along the dirt trail up to the castle. Sadly, it didn't move fast enough.

"Parkinson!" I shouted. My sudden outburst caused everyone to snap back to reality and focus their eyes on me.

"What? Can't you see that-"

"SHUT YOUR USELESS MOUTH BEFORE I TROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW AND LET THE CARRIAGE TRAMPLE OVER YOU!"

* * *

_Review if you want to see Parkinson (possibly) get thrown out the window!_


	2. Equanimity 2

"SINCE WHEN ARE YOU ALLOWED TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO?" Parkinson shot back.

I sprang up from my seat, fists ready to strike. "SINCE I WAS BORN INTO THE TURNER FAMILY! NOW SIT YOUR ARSE BACK DOWN AND LISTEN TO THOSE WHO RANK HIGHER THAN YOU!"

El and Malfoy grabbed onto each of my arms, trying to pull me back. I pushed my bangs out of my face, out of breath.

"She started it…" Parkinson mumbled childishly.

"Me? I started it? We didn't even want to hear your obnoxious voice! You were the one butting into our conversation like a nosey, attention-seeking whore!"

We started to argue once again. Each insult more louder and ruder than the previous. Finally, I was about to lunge at the girl when another voice came in.

"Both of you quit acting like children and just stop it!" It wasn't a male voice like we both expected. El sat to the right of me with a beet-red face. My eyes widen in shock. El said that? Really? I regained my composure and reclined back.

"Was I being assertive?" El whispered into my ear.

I nodded without saying anything else. The rest of the ride remained in silence until the carriages arrived at the entrance to the castle.

The sorting of the first years felt longer each and every year. At first, I was excited to see all the new little kids that will look up to you. Then, I started to fall asleep during the sorting. This year was no different. With my head rested in my hands, my eyelids began to feel heavy. Sooner or later, I was sleeping once again while Dumbledore spoke. I caught something about another new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher. The guy seemed…suspicious. I mean really? A glass eye? Not trying to judge here, but there was something off about Professor Moody. Who knows, he could be a great teacher, but not someone you would want to take home to show your parents. I felt someone kick my shoe lightly several times. When my vision finally came into focus, a head of blonde sat in front of me. On each side of him were round blobs of human flesh. Zabini was to the left of me, but I doubt he was part of Malfoy's gang. Oddly, Parkinson wasn't here on Malfoy's arm. I didn't question it any further since I didn't want to see her again.

The feast finally began, and I was stuffing my mouth with food. Crabbe and Goyle stared at me while I continued eating. Probably because they haven't seen anyone eat more food than themselves.

"How?" they asked simultaneously.

I didn't respond and took another bite out of my second turkey leg.

"She has a high metabolism," Zabini spoke up.

"Care to elaborate, Blaise? I'm pretty interested into why you know this about her. Is there something going on between you two?" Malfoy questioned with a hint of bitterness in his voice.

"It sounds like you're jealous," the dark boy laughed. "It's obvious, really. Turner can eat twice as much as these two dumbbells. To keep her figure and not gain weight, her body burns calories faster than normal. Therefore, more food is needed to consume in order to keep up with her energy. And with all the calories being used up, none is left to be turned into fat."

"Are you sure it's not like a compulsive eating disorder?"

I waved my arms frantically in front of them. "Um, hello? The subject of your conversation is right here!"

"So is it true then?" Malfoy asked.

I shrugged. "The high metabolism? Yeah, so what?" I took another sip of pumpkin juice and realized something. "Wait a minute, why are you sitting here?"

The weasel smirked. "Who says I can't? Why? You don't want me here?"

I suddenly felt a foot sliding up and down my leg slowly. Heat rose slowly to my face as the motion continued. I didn't bother to look under the table to find out who it was since I am 100% sure of the offender. Without looking down, I pushed the ghostly leg away and kicked it. It would have hurt more if I was wearing something else rather than stupid Mary Janes. Above the table, I saw Malfoy wince in pain. I smirked to myself feeling accomplished.

After several last words of the headmaster, students were beginning to head back to their common rooms. I, on the other hand, fluttered my way to the Ravenclaw table and sat next to El.

"So what are your plans for Christmas?" I asked her. I took an uneaten biscuit from her plate and ate it.

She didn't seem to mind, knowing about my eating habits. "Why are you asking so early? Classes didn't even start yet!"

"My parents want to invite yours for another get-together dinner. They don't want to host extravagant social parties anymore. So, having you over would be good. Why? Are you going away during the holiday?"

El shrugged her shoulders. "We might be traveling here and there to look for plants and rare ingredients for my parent's research. But if it's your family, I doubt they'll refuse," she smiled.

"Promise to bring back a belladonna, will you?"

"You and your odd infatuation with that plant… I don't think they'll be in bloom during the winter. If I could find it, I'll save it for you."

"You don't have to. Unless I can trick Parkinson to ingest some of it, then it would be the best gift ever," I smiled evilly.

El's eyes widen beneath her glasses. "An, do you really hate Parkinson that much that you want to _kill_ her?"

I could tell she was scared, but I was joking at that time. I think. "I was only kidding about Parkinson! But I still despise her… Well, good night. I'll see you at breakfast, m'kay?"

She nodded, and I made my way out of the Great Hall. Only getting a few meters away outside, a pair of hands grabbed my shoulders from behind and shook me violently. I turned around with my heart beating erratically.

There stood Fred and George Weasley with their arms wide open. "Welcome back to another year of Hogwarts!" they chorused. The twins and I became friends when I was in my first year. Aside from the fact that I can maul a gang of seventh years (Which is actually true), I was also the loud and carefree type. So with the three of us, we're known to be troublemakers. Fred and George are like my brothers I never had.

"Oh no, no, no, no, no. I am not giving you guys a hug after you scared the hell out of me!"

Fred turned to his twin and grinned. "Looks like our little heiress is being stubborn…"

"I guess there is only one thing to do," George finished.

Then, George ran behind me and quickly wrapped his arms over my shoulders. Fred stayed in front but hugged me normally. I was squeezed between the two sixth years, creating a Weasley-Turner sandwich.

"Yeah, okay. You can like release me now! People are starting to stare!" I wheezed. They eventually set me free.

"We heard what you did to Malfoy on the train," Fred laughed.

"I bet the look on his face was priceless!" continued George.

I blushed slightly from the embarrassment. "That wasn't my best work, but at least it ticked Malfoy off. I would love to stay and chat, I really do, but we should head back to our separate common rooms and retire for the night."

The siblings hung their heads in disappointment. "Alright…" As they walked passed, Fred ruffled my hair while George nervously smiled. When they were gone, my eyebrow arched upwards at George's sudden shyness.

"Well that was an unusual display of affection," a voice said from the shadows.

My head sharply turned to the source, and I reached for my wand. I couldn't see anyone but still held my wand firmly. Once the figure emerged from the darkness, I immediately scowled.

"But since it was a group of blood traitors, it would make sense."

I still kept a tight grip on my wand. "Were you there the entire time, Malfoy? Stalking me?"

"Not necessarily stalking. I just happened to come across your little scene and couldn't help but watch from afar," he smirked.

I rolled my eyes and stomped away only to realize he was strolling right behind me. I turned around to face Malfoy. "What? Now you decided you want to stalk me?"

He raised his hands defensively. "I'm just trying to walk you down to the common room. I wouldn't want a young lady like you to walk alone." The ferret stepped forward only to be several centimeters away from touch each other. "You don't know what kind of creatures hunt at night," he whispered in my ear. The smooth, velvety tone of his voice will just melt you down to a puddle.

But not me! Nope, I will not let him lure me into his trap. I know from the rumors and how he acts around me that I will not deal with him. I must be a fool if I'm going to let him have his way with me. I do not want to be broken again.

_Trapped in the spider's web, a butterfly struggles to escape. Wings dyed in hues of blue, black, and white become useless as the sticky thread bounds the insect tighter. Exhausted with her attempts, she stops to let her doom come upon her. In the shadows, the spider watches his prey flounder about in his trap. So beautiful, scales shine brilliantly as she turns into the sunlight. Desperate for help, the flawless and elegant creature has fallen weak due to his trap. The pleas and powerless exertions make her more innocent and temping. He bares his venomous fangs, impatient to satisfy his hunger. But wait, the butterfly has stopped moving. She's not dead, is she? No, still alive but has finally given up the fight. She lays still and peaceful, letting the spider have his victory. The hunger in the arachnid is suddenly gone. Now more concerned than starving, he stares at his unmoving prey. Already given up, she rests calmly for now. Still watching the insect, he could see the wounds that she now has. Fallen scales, ripped wings, a bent antennae, crippled legs. The spider feels remorse for the broken butterfly._

I scowled once again. "If I can send five seventh years to the infirmary, then I'm pretty sure I can walk to the common room on my own."

"Well do you know the password?"

Damn. I remained silent to avoid the embarrassment.

"Exactly. Now, let's walk." I crossed my arms and advanced forward. The rest of the walk remained in silence as we reached a stone wall.

Malfoy sighed before saying the password. "Puffskein." I couldn't help but giggle at the choice of word. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing. Just that the great and prideful house of Slytherin chose Puffskein, an adorable and fluffy creature normally kept as a pet, for the password. What's next? Fairy eggs?" I walked to the right of the common room, where the girls' dormitories are. An elaborately designed iron gate stood between me and the dorm rooms. I turned back to see Malfoy still standing there. "I guess I should thank you for er- escorting me. Don't get the wrong idea or anything! I'm just being polite…"

"I know," he said. "Well, goodnight."

I didn't say anything back and just pushed the gate to the girls' dorms. Taking a final look back, I noticed Malfoy had already gone to his room.

* * *

_Wow, I really love similes... _


End file.
